In recent years, research and development of various functional elements using organic semiconductors has advanced, including organic EL elements as a representative functional element. An organic EL element is a current-driven light-emitting element in which a functional layer that includes a light-emitting layer made of an organic material is provided between a pair of electrodes composed of an anode and a cathode. Then, when voltage is applied to the electrodes, holes injected into the functional layer from the anode and electrons similarly injected into the functional layer from the cathode are recombined, such that the organic EL element produces light through the organic material electroluminescence effect. Accordingly, the organic EL element is highly visible through auto-luminescence and is superbly resistant to shocks due to the complete individualisation of the element. As such, the organic EL element is attracting attention as a light source for use in various organic EL display panels and organic EL display devices.
As it happens, the organic EL element is prone to degradation of light-emitting properties and lifespan once water reaches the light-emitting layer and causes deterioration thereof In consideration of this problem, suggestions such as applying a getter solution to the periphery of the organic EL display panel have been proposed, as an approach to constraining the approach of water toward the light-emitting layer. Also, a suggestion of disposing a sealing member so as to cover a layered configuration of the organic EL element and thereby protect the light-emitting layer against approaching water has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1).